Death Club: Remastered
by AntarcticaLovesPenguins
Summary: Okay, this is a remake of my other story, Death Club. If you want, you can go read that one first, then waddle over and read this much better version. Anyways, the story starts with Antarctica (my OC) killing China, her lover. She becomes a mass murderer, with splashes of romance and humour in little places throughout her kills and the time inbetween.


**Death Club Remastered: ****Forfeit ****The beginning of an Era**

Antarctica stared at her image in the mirror across the cheesy hotel room, taking in the scene.

A pretty white-blonde haired girl that had pretty red eyes, surrounded by red.

Crimson splashing everywhere, with no respect for the furniture, the wonderful paint and wallpapering, or the poor maids who would be forced to clean it all up.

She smiled. The image grinned morbidly back at her with red-stained teeth, kiss-bruised lips, and blood smearing her face.

Antarctica was wearing nothing, only the crimson from her victim that she'd so lovingly disemboweled and decapitated.

All she really knew was that she'd only ever felt this happy once before, in the years before people flooded into her country, setting up a government and law systems.

Before she'd met that fucking Asian. She'd never forgive him, not even in his death.

The body parts were strewn in front of her, stained with the blood of the 4,000 year old nation.

She picked up his head and ran her fingers through the blood-soaked hair for the last time.

She'd not miss him too much.

**World Conference**

Murmurs filled the world conference room, murmurs from people who were shell-shocked to their very cores. China, the oldest nation out of them all, had been found, dismembered and bloody, in his hotel room at the Greece world conference.

Their bosses had sent them to the meeting with whispers of "Be careful so you don't end up like him" in their ears, right after they 'casually' mentioned how the body, Yao's body, was found with the intestinal tract hanging out, a kidney cut up on the cutting board, a piece of the spinal cord in a half-full martini glass.

Antarctica had tear streaks staining her cheeks. They were from anger, but she was too good of an actor and they were too full of grief to notice.

Why on earth were they mourning the very nation who'd made her life uncomfortable and full of anxiety? The one who'd made her become like her mother, who'd been taking anxiety and stress pills for years?

Because of her lover being… There, she's started taking them as well.

Not that they helped. Not with Yao always being there.

But now he was finally fucking gone- And she thought that she'd be able to celebrate.

But, just this once, Antarctica was wrong.

She glanced at her father, America, as he comforted his ex-lover, Vietnam, who was mourning the loss of her older brother.

She saw Kiku, her best friend in the world, and the only person who knew what Yao had done to her, crying silently in the corner while Greece held him.

Hong Kong, South Korea, and Philippines were all comforting each other at their spots at the table.

Taiwan hadn't even bothered to come to the meeting today.

Belarus was hugging a sobbing Russia as he mourned the loss of his dearest friend.

The entire scene appeared sickening to Antarctica.

_CRASH!_ Everyone stopped talking and looked up to her seat, which had been thrown to the ground as she stood up suddenly and slammed her hands down on the table.

"I need to leave." she whispered, but somehow, everyone in the room heard her words.

Germany nodded politely to the door and she ran to it, leaving her things behind.

Less than ten steps from the doorway, she sank to the floor and sobbed openly.

How dare all of her friends and close neighbors mourn the loss of that Bastard?

How could they abandon her like this?

Why would they?

Before long, Antarctica had come up with a decision.

She will make them pay for mourning him.

Antarctica grinned to herself and began to laugh maniacally, clutching her sides.

New tears streaked down her face from her uncontrollable laughter.

She composed herself, save for a few hiccups, and walked back into the conference room.

Iceland was speaking, she guessed that they'd decided to get some business done, in spite of the horrible murder.

And Antarctica was content, until she realized that France was looking at her with a slightly sickened look.

He slid a note to her and she read it.

-_I saw you in the hallway. What was so damn funny that you were laughing so much, on the day after your good friends' death?_-

Antarctica smiled.

-_I was thinking of China at first, when I was crying, I'm sure you all heard me. I was remembering the times that China and I had together… I admit, I miss it. All of it. The dates he'd take me on, the time we shared together, the love we made… I've only ever been with one man, did you know that?_-

Antarctica flashed France an embarrassed smile as she passed him the note.

She watched the faint blush dust his cheeks and he wrote a quick reply.

-_Non, I have to say… I did not know this. I assumed, oui, but everyone else did too. You mean, you two were together for that long?_-

Antarctica nodded solemnly, and handed him the note again, making sure to position herself so that he got an eyeful of the flesh inside her low-cut V-neck top.

France bit his lip, then smiled, and scribbled something down, then handed it back to her.

-_Maybe you would like to come to my hotel room this evening? We could have dinner, watch a movie, talk… Whatever you want, whatever you need. Would you like to?_-

Antarctica couldn't help smiling as she read the note. When she finished her reply, she signed it with a little heart.

-_I'd love to- How does 7:30 sound? 3_-

-_I would love to, but I've just remembered I have an appointment with Kiku at 7:30; he's going to show me a few things… Maybe 8:30?_-

-_Yeah, I had an appointment with my boss at 6:45, and I think that it's expected to run long anyways. 8:30 is perfect._-

Francis smiled.

-_Then it is a date, non?_-

-_How does 'oui' sound?_-

-_Pretty damn good~_-

Antarctica smiled at him, and saved the note in her bag.

Throughout their entire exchange, she'd been fondling a black stainless steel pocketknife with a design of a purple dragon on it, under the table.

She'd decided, her dear uncle Francis would be the next victim.

The second kill; and the first traitor whose blood would pass through her lips.

She giggled a little bit maniacally under her breath, but no-one noticed, as Arthur and Alfred and Francis were all fighting again.

**Japan's Hotel room**

Japan was seated in his hotel room, before a small coffee table. It had dozen of cups on it, each filled with heavy incense. In the center of the table, there were three pictures.

The center one was of Yao Wang, smiling happily at the camera. His eyes were open and filled with love, blind adoration.

The one to the right was a family portrait of them all, each with their own little thing going on. Kiku had been standing off to one side, smiling with genuine happiness that they could all get along together, even if just for one picture. North Korea was by his side, smiling bemusedly and looking over at his younger twin. Hong Kong was on the other side of the picture, holding a bucket of fireworks in one hand, just like usual. Vietnam and Taiwan were standing on either side of him, each holding an arm with silly expressions on their faces. It had been Taiwan's' idea, no doubt. And in the center of it all, was a little bit younger picture of Yao. South Korea was standing behind him, with a happy expression on his face, and a scream of "Your breasts are mine Da ze~" His hands were placed on Yao's nonexistent breasts, and Yao was flailing about, a happy version of "Get the hell off of m aru!" Japan remembered that day. It had been a damn good one.

And the final picture, the one on the left, was a shot of Yao and Antarctica. They were smiling, with one of Yao's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Japan remembered that day too. It had been fun, just like pretty much everything that involved Yao.

It hadn't been a day since he'd been told, but still…

He missed his older brother, and wished that they could have atleast been on speaking terms before Yao…

Before he died.

**Well, how does it sound? I think it turned out well, it flows better, is more descriptive, I like it… Well, Yao gets a cookie in the afterlife every time you review, and I get made happy! Any sort of feedback is nice, you know? Well, that's the first chapter of **_**Death Club: Remastered**_**.**

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
